Agresi Uke, Seme Dijajah Uke
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: Bibir merah itu tersenyum, "Sejak melihat Naruto melakukannya pada Sasuke, aku penasaran sekali pada Threesome." PWP. Hardcore Yaoi. Special for NejiGaara day


Autor's Notes and Warning:

-Mengandung Boy Love, Shounen-ai, dan hardcore yaoi

-Pairing GaaraNejiGaara

-Porn Without Plot tingkat tinggi, Rate M, Lemon absurd, penulisan kacau, bacalah dengan perlahan dan penuh penghayatan agar mengerti

-Side story Use Your Ability to Strike Back versi NejiGaara dan sequel My Cool Uke

-Special for NejiGaara day dan Helena Nega Putri Fajarudin Binti Bustami Harun XD

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading, selamat menistakan diri

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

Sumarry:

Bibir merah itu tersenyum, "Sejak melihat Naruto melakukannya pada Sasuke, aku penasaran sekali pada Threesome." PWP. Hardcore Yaoi. Special for NejiGaara day

***

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**AGRESI UKE, SEME DIJAJAH UKE © LOVELY LUCIFER**

***

Sunagakure berada dalam malam puncak hari ini, bintang-bintang bergemerlapan, menemani aliran udara yang menusuk tulang. Walaupun umumnya di belahan dunia lain salju sedang turun dengan sederas-derasnya, tapi Suna selalu menjadi pengecualian. Di sini, di tempat di mana hanya ada gurun kemanapun mata memandang, butir pasir berterbangan dengan pola mengesankan ketika bulirnya melewati sorot sinar bulan yang bertahtah dengan gagah.

Tapi keindahan malam di Sunagakure hari ini tak diperhatikan oleh dua orang pemuda yang sedang berhadapan dalam posisi terlalu dekat yang mencurigakan. Deru nafas mereka berdua beradu di satu titik, selagi si pemuda pertama bergerak was-was untuk mundur dan pemuda yang lainnya bergerak mendekat. Menyudutkan dan disudutkan, itulah perumpamaannya. Layaknya harimau malang yang disergap kelinci kanibal.

"_Gaa... Gaara sayang_, jangan lakukan itu. Aku mohon," gagap pemuda yang pertama. Dia seorang Shinobi Konoha. Ciri itu terlihat jelas dari pelindung kepala yang masih melekat di dahinya, satu-satunya benda yang masih berada di badannya. Hanya itu, pelindung kepala.

Keringat dingin membanjiri punggungnya yang tertutup rambut cokelat panjang. Padahal Sunagakure sedang dingin-dinginnya. Tak normalkah dia kalau berpeluh di saat tanpa mengenakan selembar benangpun seperti ini? Tidak, harus lihat siapa lawannya. Mafia leaderpun pasti berkeringat jika berhadapan dengannya.

Si pemuda kedua, yang baru saja dipanggil _Gaara sayang_, maju dengan perlahan menggunakan tangan dan lututnya untuk merangkak, dia menelengkan kepala merahnya, mata sea green miliknya menatap dalam kepolosan yang jelas, "Kau tidak mau, Neji?" tanyanya. Suaranya datar, tanpa nada manja, marah, atau mengancam. Polos sepolos rautnya. Tapi jelas berbahaya bagi pemuda yang dihadapinya.

Neji menghentikan geraknya untuk mundur menjauh sebelum butir pasir di sudut menangkap pergelangan kakinya, perlahan si pemuda bermata lavender itu menelan ludahnya, "Bukan, bukan begitu, sungguh,"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Gaara lagi. Wajah pucatnya semakin mendekat, membuat Neji bersumpah dia lebih suka dibakar oleh Jutsu 'Burn Salamender' milik Kankuro dari pada berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang bertampang begini.

"Maksudku, er, eh," mata lavender Neji mengerling panik, berusaha mencari alasan paling logis yang bisa dipikirkannya, tanpa melibatkan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, "maksudku tunggu," ralatnya dengan semua kewas-wasannya. Keringat dingin mengaliri tekuknya, bergerak turun membelai dada telanjangnya.

"Kau tak suka?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku suka. Sumpah," kata si pemuda berambut cokelat panjang sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya, membentuk tanda v dengan gemetaran, "tak ada bagian dari dirimu, yang tak kusukai," tambahnya menegaskan.

"Tapi kau tidak mau,"

Bibir tipis si pemuda berambut merah sedikit mengucut, dan mata sea greennya berpaling seolah terluka. Berbeda dengan gerak tubuhnya, wajahnya tak ikut bermain peran, mimik itu tetap datar, tanpa emosi. Inilah caranya merajuk, tapi selalu ampuh pada siapapun yang memandangnya, terutama pada pemuda di hadapannya―Neji Hyuuga.

"Aku bukannya tidak..."

"Tapi aku sangat penasaran," suara datar Gaara memotong lagi. Mata sea greennya membentuk puppy eyes dalam caranya, bukan berkaca-kaca seperti yang dilakukan Naruto, tapi tatapan biasa. Walaupun begitu, jelas-jelas tepat sasaran dan berbahaya.

Jeda beberapa menit. Neji terlihat menimbang baik-buruknya. Pemuda itu sangat was-was, dia berani bersumpah kalau pacarnya ini bisa menjadi begitu menawan kalau dia mau, tanpa perlu mengeluarkan jutsu apapun, hanya dengan menatap, dan Neji bisa berlutut tanpa ragu.

Jeda lagi, Gaara menahan kontak mata, membiarkan sea green memanipulasi lavender.

"Baiklah, sayang," putus si pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu, ketika jarinya merengkuh pipi pucat di depannya dalam rasa sayang sekaligus tak tega.

Bibir merah milik kekasihnya itu tersenyum, dan tangan pucatnya naik, seiring pasir di sudut ruangan bergerak berputar membentuk sosok manusia solid, "Sejak melihat Naruto melakukannya pada Sasuke, aku penasaran sekali pada Threesome."

Neji mundur, yakin kalau dia melihat seringai Shukaku di mata kekasihnya, padahal jelas-jelas biju berekor satu itu telah enyah, 'Ya, kali ini, matilah aku. Membuat kesepakatan dengan mantan Jinchuriki, aku pasti sudah gila,' desah Neji di dalam hati.

***

"Gaara sayang, tunggu sebentar," teriak Neji ketika jutsu pasir pacarnya menguncinya di lantai, satu-satunya jarak yang membatasi pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan sosok kloning pasir milik kekasihnya hanyalah kakinya yang sengaja ditekuk. Butir-butir pasir menjatuhi perut Neji, berasal dari lubang yang dibuat kakinya, yang menancap di perut si kloning. Dia sudah melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Jangan sampai Temari dan Kankuro tahu, walaupun hanya menyakiti kloning pasirnya, tapi dia bisa dikebiri hidup-hidup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara yang asli, yang duduk di sampingnya sambil bertopang dengan tangan dan kaki terlipat ke belakang, pose paling uke sepanjang sejarah peryaoian. Dia benar-benar sudah belajar pada Naruto. Benar-benar salahnya membiarkan dua pemuda itu berbicara kemarin. Inikah Agresi Uke?? Kalau setelah ini nanti Neji masih hidup dan bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, mungkin mereka akan menciptakan lagu baru, 'Seme dijajah Uke,'

Gaara tak menoleh pada mata kekasihnya, pandangannya tertuju pada hal lain di bawah sana. Dan Neji bersumpah kalau dia tak mau tahu.

Tekuk Neji meremang ketika sesuatu yang berbutir menyentuh miliknya. Dengan ngeri akhirnya dia menoleh, dan mendapati tangan kloning pasir kekasihnya sudah mencapainya. Membelai miliknya dengan penasaran dan penuh penghayatan.

"Oh, shit," Neji mundur kebelakang secepatnya, berhasil tidak menjerit. Pemuda Hyuuga itu bertumpu pada kedua lengannya dan berusaha bangun. Dia sebisa mungkin tidak mengambil langkah seribu. Neji masih menghormati perasaan kekasihnya dan menjaga keselamatannya sendiri. Oh, tentu saja, menjadi buronan yang dicari seluruh warga Sunagakure dan Konohagakure―kalau Shikamaru dan Naruto turut serta mengipasi dendam Gaara―Neji pasti mati, dan itu bukan pilihannya.

"Sa... Sayang, tunggu," gagap Neji.

"Aku tak suka menunggu," kata Gaara kalem, mata sea green-nya tak berpindah, masih menatap penasaran pada bagian bawah kekasihnya seolah menyusun rencana, dan dari pandangan itu Neji jelas membaca pertanda tak baik.

"Gaara sayang, aku..."

Tiba-tiba Neji memekik histeris, tangan miliknya menyentuh lubang yang berbutir. Dengan muka horror pemuda itu menoleh, dan mendapati kalau kloning pasir milik kekasihnya sudah mengangkang di sampingnya. Dan tiga jari miliknya berputar di sana dengan kendali tangan pasir itu.

Neji menarik tangannya sekuat dan secepatnya. Sumpah demi semua Dewa yang ada di dunia ini, Neji tak mau membayangkan kalau jarinya digantikan penisnya. Itu seperti menancapkan miliknya ke dalam gurun pasir Sunagakure, memang terasa hangat, tapi jelas ilusi, seperti fatamorgana, kenikmatan semu yang palsu. Hanya hangat, titik.

"Aku ingin melakukan threesome," Gaara mengulang kalem, seolah memperjelas tujuannya.

"Tapi..." bantah Neji frustasi, berusaha mencari celah dan mengulur waktu, "kita harus merundingkan posisinya," lanjutnya sambil mendorong kloning pasir yang menyeruduknya seolah ingin menghisap putingnya. Walaupun kloning itu begitu identik dengan kekasihnya, tapi tetap saja bukan dia. Badannya pasti tak halus dan kenyal, rasanya pasti tak manis, dan yang terpenting, namanya bukan Sabaku no Gaara.

"Posisi?" tanya Gaara bingung, kepala merahnya miring seolah tak mengerti. Neji berdilema, antara menahan serangan si kloning dan menahan diri agar tidak menyerang kekasihnya yang begitu mirip Badass Uke hari ini. Kenapa Gaara memilih penyerangan unfrontal, menggunakan media, bukan turun tangan sendiri? Dia benar-benar licik.

"I...iya posisi. Siapa di atas, di tengah, dan di bawah," kata si pemuda berambut cokelat itu sambil menendang-nendang jutsu kekasihnya yang terus maju, tak perduli badannya yang bolong tertembus kaki Neji. Semoga di kamar Gaara tak ada kamera tersembunyi, dia tak ingin dituntut karena tuduhan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan.

Lagi pula, bercinta dengan pasir, bahkan ketika tak ada seorangpun didunia ini. Sampai matipun, Neji tak akan pernah memilih option nista itu.

"Bukankah kau Seme?" tanya Gaara sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya, mata sea green miliknya mengerling ke atas seolah berfikir.

Oh, Neji benar-benar ingin memakan kekasihnya sekarang, kalau saja kloning sialan ini tidak terus menyerang.

"Tentu saja, aku Seme." erang Neji. Kekasihnya bertanya seolah mereka belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya. Padahal tak terkira banyaknya waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk saling memanja, tak perduli pada Kankuro yang meradang dan mengancam akan memutilasinya jika dia menyentuh lebih dari bibir adiknya. Padahal bukan salah Neji kalau mereka bermain terlalu berisik, bangaimana bisa bergerumul tanpa suara jika dua Seme berebut posisi? Benar-benar kakak ipar yang mengesalkan. "Jadi bagaimana posisinya? Kau di tengah? Yakin, kau mau di," kalimat si pemuda Hyuuga terhenti, mencoba mencari kata paling sopan. Bagaimanapun, pemuda di depannya adalah seorang Kazekage, "ah, persetan," putusnya setelah tak satu kalimat normalpun terfikir, "maksudku, kau yakin mau dimasuki jutsumu sendiri?" tanya si pemuda berambut cokelat sambil menyingkirkan lengan pasir si kloning dari miliknya. Rasanya seperti diterapi oleh Mak Erot, bukannya Neji pernah mendatangi Mak Erot sebelumnya, miliknya sudah 25 senti, buat apa panjang jika yang masuk hanya 20. Bukankah selebihnya hanya akan menjadi sisa? Dan soal diterapi tadi, Neji hanya menduga-duga, pembicaraan yang biasa baginya dan Sasuke. Percakapan tidak jelas antar Seme.

Gaara terlihat berfikir, Neji yakin, pacarnya tadi hampir menyetujui saja posisinya, tapi kelihatannya dia mengurungkan niatnya, "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Gaara dalam semua kepolosan palsunya.

"Singkirkan kloning ini,"

"Tapi, aku ingin threesome,"

"Aku ingin foreplay berdua, dan, ough," lengan Neji menghantam kepala si sosok pasir, "denganmu, bukan dia,"

"Tapi kalau dia marah, bagaimana?" tanya Gaara.

Neji berdecak kencang, Byakugannya aktif, lalu pemuda itu merapal Jyuuken, menghalangi pasir-pasir yang membentuk wajah solid dan menyerang lehernya.

"Kau tahu sayang," kata Neji ketika pemuda itu bangkit dan ganti mengunci jutsu kekasihnya, sementara Gaara yang asli tersenyum polos, "aku bisa memanjakanmu lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan, tak perlu threesome segala. Lagi pula, dia jutsumu, tak mungkin marah tanpa kau perintah,"

Gaara tersenyum makin lebar, "Ketahuan ya,"

Si pemuda Hyuuga melengos.

"Tapi aku punya ide,"

Tengkuk Neji meremang lagi, di bawahnya, jutsu Gaara sudah rata dengan lantai, tapi dengan perlahan butiran pasir itu bangkit lagi, kembali membentuk sosok solid si Sabaku termuda.

"Kau yang di tengah,"

***

Petir menyambar kepala Neji, pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata lavendernya, mencoba meyakini diri kalau dia pasti salah dengar, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau yang di tengah," ulang Gaara kalem.

"Tidak! No way!" teriak si pemuda Hyuuga keras.

"Aku sayang padamu, Neji," kata Gaara pelan sambil membelai wajah kekasihnya, di sampingnya, si sosok kloning melakukan hal yang sama.

Wajah Neji memerah, inilah tepatnya yang dia takuti dari kekasihnya, kemampuannya untuk memanipulasi keadaan. Pantas saja seluruh Sunagakure tunduk padanya, pesonanya terlalu mengerikan.

"Kau mau, bukan?" tanya si pemuda Sabaku lagi.

Kepala Neji pening. Tercabik antara keinginan menggeleng dan tunduk.

Jeda.

Tapi hanya sedetik.

Tiba-tiba saja Neji sudah di lantai, ditindih dengan brutal oleh Gaara dan kloning pasirnya.

Gaara yang asli duduk di perut Neji, sedangkan si kloning menindih kakinya, dan memainkan penisnya dengan cepat.

"Aaggh," Neji tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengerang.

"Kau tahu, aku yang mengusulkan thousandsome pada Naruto." kata si pemuda rambut merah sambil menyerigai, kepuasan muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat kekasihnya mengerang menikmati servis dari kloningnya, "Aku hanya meminta threesome, dan kau harus mau,"

Lengan pucat Gaara menempel di dada Neji, pelan, lalu melingkari pusarnya.

"Sa... Sayang, jangan, hentikan," erang Neji.

Lengan kloning milik Gaara melakukan hand job dengan cepat. Dan Neji sekarang jelas-jelas terangsang, terlebih di matanya hanya menangkap sosok Gaara di depannya. 'Ok, persetan dengan semua,'

Neji mengerang lagi ketika Gaara mengunci mulutnya, pemuda berambut merah itu dengan ahli menjilati seluruh bibir kekasihnya.

Tak mau hanya diam dan menerima. Dia Seme di sini. Neji ikut membalas, menghisap balik bibir tipis dihadapannya. Lidah Neji menyeruak masuk ke mulut Gaara dan menjelajahi setiap inci rongganya. Bertautan dengan milik si pemuda Sabaku, saling ikat, saling pegut. Menyentuh tiap gigi lalu langit-langit, lalu bertaut lagi.

Tak lama, ciuman terlepas, Neji ganti menyerang leher Gaara, menghisap setiap titik sensitif yang di ketahuinya. Membuat Gaara mengerang dan menjambak rambutnya. Sesekali bibir Gaara mencapai pelipis dan telinganya. Terkadang hidung dan mulutnya menguarkan udara hangat yang membuat Neji bergidik nikmat. Sedangkan milik Gaara yang menegang, menggesek dada Neji, menimbulkan sensasi janggal.

Di bawah sana, di kaki Neji, si kloning pasir terus menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan patuh dan tanpa suara, tak hanya itu, jari jempol kakinya sudah berputar di rektum Neji, entah bagaimana caranya. Diakan hanya pasir.

"Ng... ah," Gaara mendesah ketika lengan kekasihnya sudah mencapai miliknya yang selama ini menempel tanpa disentuh.

Si pemuda Hyuuga mengusapnya seperti tiap kali mereka bercinta, tapi kali ini sesekali dia mengerang, karena ada saat tak terduga di mana titik sensitif di rektumnya tersentuh. Bukankah si kloning hanya memakai jempol kaki? Bagaimana mungkin jempol kaki memanjang.

Merasa kesulitan atas kelakuan jutsu kekasihnya, Neji merapal Byakugan. Dan di bawah sana, dalam kengerian, Neji melihat kalau jari jempol kaki si kloning sudah memanjang sepanjang jari tangan. Oh, Neji lupa kalau dia hanya pasir, berharap saja tak ada butiran pasir yang tertinggal di rektumnya, itu sama sekali tak higienis. Tapi lebih baik dari pada dia harus mengoral milik si kloning. Sudah berlalu saat-saat di mana Neji kecil makan tanah dan Hizashi membentak kebodohan putra tunggalnya.

Gaara bergeser, ketika Neji mengangkat bokongnya. Tersenyum, pemuda berambut merah itu menikmati ketika kekasihnya yang terlentang di lantai dan membimbing kejantanannya untuk diberi servis lebih.

"Ouh, ah," Gaara mengerang ketika lidah Neji menjilat miliknya, menggigitnya pelan, menghisapnya, menerbangkan kenikmatan ke langit ketujuh.

Gerakan Neji sedikit terhenti ketika lengan si kloning memanjang, dia sempat mengira benda itu akan mencapai dadanya dan membuat masalah baru. Tapi tidak, lengan pasir itu berhenti di dada Gaara, dan meremas tempat itu. Self service.

Tersadar, Neji melanjutkan oralnya, dia sudah akan ejakulasi, sedangkan rektum Gaara belum tersentuh.

"Mundur," engah si pemuda Hyuuga pada kekasihnya, dia menggeliat dan mengerang ketika sekali lagi titik sensitifnya tersentuh jempol si kloning, "cepat,"

Gaara menurut dengan patuh.

"Masukkan milikmu sekarang, cepat," Neji memegang kejantanannya dan memutarnya di permukaan rektum milik Gaara. Sulit, milik Gaara belum terbuka.

"Pelankan gerak kloningmu, atau aku selesai," kata si pemuda Hyuuga sambil terengah. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Gaara dan kloningnya sudah menguras tenaga dan chakranya.

Si pemuda Sabaku menurut.

Neji menjilat jarinya, dan memasukkan dua jari langsung ke rektum pemuda di atasnya.

Dia menjerit, dan Neji berhenti, tak ingin menyakiti. Tapi tak lama suara Gaara berubah menjadi erangannya beraturan.

Jari ketiga menyusup, Neji hanya memutarnya dua kali, lalu langsung mengganti dengan miliknya, tak ada waktu.

"Pompa, dan percepat gerakan kloningmu," perintah Neji.

Dan Gaara bergerak naik turun, bokongnya membentur perut Neji, dan dia terus mengerang. Sedangkan di bawah sana, entah bagian mana dari kloning yang menyesaki rektum Neji, tak penting.

"Neji," Gaara memekik, dadanya membentur dada kekasihnya. Neji sudah menarik pemuda berambut merah itu dan menciumnya, sehingga penis Neji yang berada di anus Gaara terlipat ke atas, mengikuti si pemuda rambut merah.

Persetan. Neji sudah benar-benar akan keluar, sedangkan Gaara belum panas. Dia tak ingin akhir seperti itu.

Tapi si kloning menyangga bokong Neji, menyamankan posisi Seme tuannya.

Gerakan mereka semakin cepat. Neji melumat bibir Gaara sebrutalnya, tak perduli kekasihnya mengerang-erang dan mencengkam dadanya.

Dan tak lama mereka―Neji dan Gaara―keluar bersamaan. Si pemuda Hyuuga di dalam tubuh kekasihnya, sedangkan Gaara di perut Neji.

Tak lama, kloning pasir Gaara menjauh dan terogok di lantai.

"Sudah selesai,"

Neji melepaskan diri dan terengah-engah.

Gaara mengangguk di sampingnya, tidur beralaskan lengannya yang terjulur, "Sangat menyenangkan, lain kali..."

"Tidak, sudah cukup, tak ada lain kali," potong si pemuda Hyuuga keras.

Gaara diam, tak lama lengan pucatnya terulur, menyentuh pipi kekasihnya, "Aku sayang padamu, Neji,"

Si pemuda Hyuuga nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah, "Baiklah, lain kali, kau mau apa?"

Gaara menyerigai.

***

Fin

***

Author's note lagi:

Nyahahaha ancur.

Helena jelek, nih udah dibuatin, sigh, dikira gampang mikir jorok dalam semalam? Harus kayang, roll depan-belakang dan melototin Miyabi serta Sai *?* selama dua jam penuh tau nggak, tega kau *nangis dipelukan Gaara, dijyuuken Neji*

Buat temen-temen yang nunggu updatean UNDERSTANDING, itu udah diupdate. Terima kasih dukungannya.

Review ya! Happy NejiGaara day! *tabur-tabur confety* *padahal telat*


End file.
